


if you let me keep you up

by poiesis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiesis/pseuds/poiesis
Summary: Kara had always been so much better at doing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after 2x04 and I just had to post it after all the Lena/Kara scenes in tonight's episode. Un-beta'd. Title from [Sacrifices by Tinashe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaTHowy7jro).

_“I think you should go into that bathroom, take off your underwear, come back out here and sit at your desk.”_

Lena repeated Kara’s words in her mind over and over as she stood at the sink, watching cold water disappear down the drain. She couldn’t look at herself in the mirror.

_“We’re friends, Lena. I like helping my friends. Let me help you.”_

What was she _thinking_? What was _Kara_ thinking?

_“You have a lot of stress in your life. I can make you feel better.”_

Kara’s eyes had been sincere, soft. Easy to trust.

_“I like you, Lena. Let me show you how much I like you.”_

Lena had just nodded, on autopilot somewhat. That’s when Kara had told her what to do.

She ignored the shakiness of her hands as she turned the tap off.

_“Come back out here and sit at your desk.”_

She felt bare under her pencil skirt. She _was_ bare under her pencil skirt, and sensitive, overstimulated as she walked out of the private bathroom.

She was nervous, and she’d nearly talked herself out of it. But then she saw her. Kara, her broad back and folded legs visible through the open front of the desk, waiting for her. Kneeling there. The thrill that went through urged Lena forward, feeling her pounding heartbeat everywhere in her body. She noticed a thumbtack lodged in the heel of Kara’s sensible brogues and smiled, breathed deeply, moved closer. She took her seat gingerly and dared to look down.

Kara’s gaze was bold, calm, self-assured. She didn’t hesitate to meet Lena’s eyes, just the slightest hint of a smile playing around her lips. That expression disarmed Lena on a regular day, but seeing it on Kara as she kneeled in front of her, under her desk? Totally fucking overwhelming.

“Hi.” Lena said, cringing slightly at her own awkwardness, pressing her legs together.

“Hi.” Kara said, laughing a little at Lena’s pained expression.

She put her hands on Lena’s knees and Lena inhaled sharply.

“Do you want this?” Kara ran her thumbs over Lena’s knees with a tenderness that made Lena’s heart flutter. She nodded, and Kara grinned.

“D-do you?” Lena tried to control the quaver in her voice. 

Kara’s smile softened. “I haven’t stopped thinking about doing this since we met.”

Lena bit her lip, afraid that if she didn’t she’d do something embarrassing like moan or cry from sheer sexual frustration. She nodded again.

“If you want to stop, just tell me.”

Another nod. The thought of breaking the weird tension that had been simmering between them made Lena feel slightly off balance, and she shut her eyes. 

“You should watch me, if you want to.”

She forced herself to watch as Kara slipped her hands just underneath the hem of her skirt and pushed it up her legs, exposing her. 

It seemed nearly practiced, the way Kara did it. Had she done the same to Cat Grant? Knelt under her desk while they were alone together some night in the office? The thought sent a quiet shudder through her, exciting her and giving her a twinge of jealousy at the same time. Her skirt was tight, and the bunched up material hugged against her hips.

Lena watched the strong muscles of her shoulders and back work beneath the light blue material of her shirt as Kara drew her hands back down, short nails trailing against Lena’s skin. With a gentle push she opened Lena’s legs, eyes riveted to the dark thatch of hair between them.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Kara reached her hand forward and Lena’s breath hitched in anticipation of Kara touching her. She stopped _just_ short of where Lena actually wanted her, delicately brushing her fingers over a smudge of wetness on her inner thigh. Lena flushed, _fuck_. Was she really that wet already? Before Kara had even done anything?

Eyes meeting Lena’s again Kara brought her fingers to her lips and _God,_ they hadn’t even _kissed_ yet but Kara was tasting her, looking at her with that hungry stare, and Lena felt like she was going crazy. This new side of Kara’s trademark eagerness to please had caught her totally off guard.

“I really like you.” Kara looked at her so warmly Lena felt like she would burn.

Kara hooked her arms underneath Lena’s legs so they rested over her shoulders, getting closer to her. One of Lena’s expensive stilettos fell off and clattered against the tile floor. The flyaway hairs that had escaped Kara’s ponytail tickled the sensitive skin of Lena’s inner thighs as Kara pressed sucking kisses there.

“Please.”

That was all she needed, evidently. Kara kissed her clit, once and lightly, mouth open just enough to let Lena feel the ghost of her tongue. 

“God, Kara.” Lena dug her nails into the armrests beside her. Kara dipped her tongue lower, tasting her wetness from the source, before dragging her mouth back upwards to work her tongue rhythmically against Lena. It was _good_ , so good. And then, maddeningly, nothing.

Lena’s eyes shot open to see Kara looking up at her expectantly.

“That ok? Don’t be afraid to give me some direction, you know. You’re the boss.” Kara smiled that earnest smile of hers, made slightly obscene by the shine of Lena on her lips.

“Keep going,” was all that Lena could say, throwing her head back.

“Whatever you say.”

She felt the hard angle of Kara’s jaw against her inner thighs when she squeezed her legs around her. The other stiletto fell, and Lena pressed her heels into Kara’s back, urging her forward. Her mouth was hot and insistent and _everything_. Lena’s breathing was harsh, her hands gripped at Kara’s broad shoulders, pulled at the crisp collar of her shirt.

“That’s so good Kara, you’re so good at this . . . you’re so . . . _oh_ you’re so good. You’re so good, Kara.” That provoked a moan, echoed by Lena as the vibrations from Kara’s voice surged through her.

Perfect Kara and her perfect mouth, driving her crazy and getting her there. She was close, so close that it was all going to be over embarrassingly quickly. She fought against her orgasm, moaning.

Kara pulled away. “Let go, Lena.” Her mouth returned, briefly, and then left again. “Let me make you come.” Again, Kara’s lips and tongue and teeth, working rhythmically against her (and _for_ her) in a way that made her feel boneless and out of control.

She can’t, she’s not going to, but then she sees, _feels_ Kara smile a little, her eyes crinkling, and Lena’s crying out, threading her fingers behind Kara’s ponytail against her scalp and _pulling_ , grinding against her mouth. She comes and Kara’s strong hands keep her rolling hips in place, not letting up until she’s oversensitive and wincing, legs shaking.

Oh my _God_.

Kara moved back a little, resting her hands on the tops of Lena’s thighs. Lena’s hand remained in Kara’s hair and she just looked down at her, at that face, open and bright and _handsome_. She pulled her up, eyes locked on hers, rising from her chair to push Kara against her desk with her hips.

She kissed her. Finally, free hand tucking a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear and cupping her face. The taste of herself on Kara made her moan. She broke away to kiss below her lips, then her chin, cleaning her up. Kara giggled a little, and sighed deliciously as Lena’s mouth met hers again.

“That was . . .” Lena shook her head in disbelief, smiling, incredulous. Kara looked down modestly, honest to God _blushing_ after she’d just spent the past little while with her face between Lena’s thighs. 

“You don’t really like to do things the traditional way, do you Kara?” That earns her a laugh and Lena smiled.

“You could say that, yeah." 

“Well how about I take you for a midnight snack, then? I know a great Chinese place near here.”

Predictably, Kara’s eyes light up at the mention of food.

“I would _love_ that.”

“Perfect. But first,” Kara watched Lena’s hand as it trailed down the front of her button-up, between her breasts, and pressed between her legs through the tight fabric of her trousers. She gasped. 

“I want you to see how much _I_ like _you_.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where we left off. Big thanks to [Bambi](http://sugarplumlesbian.tumblr.com) for some Supercorp discussions that were invaluable to this story and for being amazing!

“Yes, touch me, please.” Kara said, a little breathless, moving forward to kiss Lena again, gripping the back of her neck. The other hand went to the neat curve of Lena’s waist – she’d been aching to touch her there; it was always cinched in so deliciously by all those pencil skirts that Kara had to keep her gaze trained carefully _away_ from.

“Not yet,” Lena says against Kara’s lips, “I want to see you first.”

Kara groans, impatient. She barely restrains herself from stamping her foot in frustration.

“Come on, you look _so_ _good_ in these fine Oxford shirts, Kara.” Her hands smooth the material across Kara’s shoulders. Lena’s lips just brushing her ear makes her shudder. “I want to see what’s underneath.”

Lena undid the buttons on Kara’s cuffs first, giving each hand a cute squeeze before moving on. She opens her shirt from the collar, letting the accidental bump of her fingers be the only part of her touching Kara, winding her up further. Kara huffs, and Lena can’t help but be flattered and endeared by Kara’s near-cartoonish exasperation.

“Oh my.” Kara grins at Lena’s open admiration of her body, watching as Lena bites her lip and roves her eyes over her torso, now only covered by a pristine white sports bra.

“Kara would you mind . . . flexing for me?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Kara can feel herself blushing at how hungrily Lena’s looking at her. “God, you look so strong Kara. I think you could’ve bust the buttons off that shirt if you tried hard enough. Please?”

Lena smiles at her then, a slow smile that sends a wave of heat through her body. Kara raises her arms and flexes in a classic “gun show” pose, feeling a little embarrassed until Lena gets her hands on her.

Lena squeezes her biceps, clearly relishing how firm they are if the awed look on her face is anything to go by. She drags her nails lightly down her now-lowered arms, doing the same to her abs which twitch mutinously (“Ticklish, are we?” “No! No way.” “Liar.”). Lena smooths her thumbs over Kara’s hipbones, making her shiver, and, for good measure, grabs her ass. Kara laughs.

“You’re handsy.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Lena’s eyes are riveted to Kara’s breasts, her nipples now visible, straining against the white material.

“You just gonna ogle me or are you gonna do something about it?” Kara’s smiling lips just barely brushed Lena’s as she spoke, parting in a gasp when Lena cupped her breasts and squeezed gently. Kara’s nipples feel as hard as they looked against her palms, and Lena wastes no time to slip her cool fingers under the band of Kara’s sensible sports bra and touch them, skin to skin. Kara bites her lip – she’d draw blood if she were human – to suppress a moan. Her heart’s beating so fast, she’s sure that Lena can feel it.

“Okay, I want to spend _a_ _lot_ of time in future doing that.” Lena said, sending a little thrill through Kara at the thought that Lena wanted to do this _again_.

“But for now,” Lena looked down at where Kara was slowly rocking her hips against Lena’s thigh. “Seems like someone’s getting a little impatient.”

Kara, overeager and feeling like an elastic band about to snap, makes a move to unbutton her trousers. Lena stops her hands.

“Let me.”

Kara grips the edge of Lena’s desk, not trusting herself enough with thoughts of grabbing Lena’s wrist and guiding her hand to where she needs it running through her head. She has to breathe deep to keep herself from breaking chunks out of the desk when Lena finally unzips her fly.

“I knew you’d be a boyshorts kinda girl.”

Kara looks at Lena with something like shock when Lena slips her fingers into her underwear. She’s so sensitive that her hips jerk forward when Lena starts moving the pads of her fingers against her clit, chest heaving with each heavy breath.

“You’re so _wet_ ,” Lena says, desire thick in her voice, and Kara can feel that, God, she can _hear_ it when Lena swirls her fingers to shallowly dip inside her.

“Lena, please.” There’s a rawness to her voice that surprises her.

“Please what? What do you want, Kara?” That question and the way Lena bites her own lip and gives Kara that searching, avid look very nearly tip her over the edge.

“Fuck me, with your fingers.” Kara shuts her eyes when she feels Lena curl her fingers inside her, up and forward, pressing firmly. She gasps and kisses Lena, kisses her lips then her neck, open mouthed and gasping, nuzzling against her. She drops her head to Lena’s shoulder when Lena’s fingers start to _move_.

Kara watches the tendons work in Lena’s wrist angled between them as she fucks her. She grabs that wrist, like she wanted to before, stroking the soft, pale skin there with her thumb, encouraging her, urging her on.

Kara whimpers. “Keep doing that, _ah_ , keep doing – keep doing what you’re doing.”

Kara laughs a little desperately at how unhinged she sounds, and when Lena laughs too Kara spans her fingers along Lena’s ribcage to feel it.

“You know what I think, Kara?” Lena’s voice is low in her ear, with all the subtle power that Kara had imagined it to have when she let her mind and hands wander at night.

“What – what do you – th – _oh_ _. . ._ ”

“I think the closer you get to coming the harder it is for you to finish a sentence.”

“That’s not – that’s not true I can – I can _totally_ oh _fuck_ _–_ ”

“And you swear more too. I hadn’t heard you say that before, Kara. I want to hear it again.” Lena shifts her hand to press her thumb against Kara’s clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kara’s voice is high and breathy in a way that makes Lena’s toes curl.

Lena anchors her with a firm hand at the back of her neck, thumb moving steadily against the wispy hairs at her nape that don’t quite make it into her ponytail. The warmth of Lena’s neck and the heady scent of her sweat and perfume make Kara feel a little dizzy.

“You’re close, aren’t you Kara?” Lena’s voice is so steady and low, Kara’s cheeks flame when she feels her cunt pulse in response.

Lena exhales heavily. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Please,” is all that Kara can manage.

Lena laughs a little. “I love your manners.”

 _Love_. A little panicked thrill jumps through Kara’s chest. She’s undoubtedly attracted to Lena, in a lot of ways. But in her arms like this, just about to fall apart with Lena’s fingers inside her, feeling the other woman’s radiant heat against her body, her heart swells, new.

“Oh,” _Rao_ , Kara nearly says, “God.” She feels something unexpected, something different from lust, something higher.

“Fuck – ”

It’s too much, when she realises this. She feels like she’s overflowing, breathing hard, making Lena moan when she tightens around her fingers.

“Yes,” Lena says when she feels Kara shudder against her.

“Ah, Lena, I’m gonna – I think I’m gonna – ”

Everything’s a little blurry through her fogged up glasses when Lena gently tips her head up with a finger under her chin, capturing Kara’s gaze with excited, determined green eyes.

“Let go, Kara.” Lena says, repeating Kara’s words from moments before, bringing her hand back to her neck. “I wanna make you come.”

She grabs Lena’s shoulders to brace herself when her orgasm starts and it feels so good she can barely stand it, thrusting hard and artlessly against Lena’s hand, chasing pressure and friction and _faster_ , _faster_. Lena rests her forehead against Kara’s and they share breath between them, the pace of her fingers quickening.

When she peaks it’s quiet, in comparison to the rest of their encounter, only Kara’s broken-off whimpers and the sound of Lena moving inside her. And it’s perfect, because it’s Lena, and because she’s been thinking about all of this for so long, waiting.

Lena kisses her as she comes down and Kara moans into her mouth, then, winds her arms around Lena’s waist and rests her weight against her because she doesn’t think her legs can be trusted to keep her standing.

“Mmm, I knew you’d be good at that.” Kara’s voice sounds rough and she’s warm, after that all she needs is food and about a hundred hours of sleep. Preferably with Lena, whose laugh Kara can feel from where they’re pressed together. It makes her feel light, buoyant. She glances down to check she isn’t floating.

“You’re doing wonders for my ego, really.” She kissed Kara’s cheek sweetly. There was nothing sweet about the way she licked every drop of Kara off her fingers.

“You’re blushing.” Lena said, with more than a hint of amusement.

“Are you surprised?” Kara’s voice shakes, but only a little bit.

“I am, actually. Not that you’re blushing, no, that’s just cute.” Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses. “What surprised me was how direct you were, before. You struck me as somewhat . . . meeker.”

She knew that Lena had wanted a game out of this – a little turn of cat and mouse to make her forget about Lex and the struggle with L-Corp. For a while, Kara had leaned into that. She liked the thrill of Lena’s dangerous eyes on her, the subtle, sensuous power in Lena’s posture and gait. She’d let herself be chased, charmed.

But as they’d gotten closer, it changed. Kara saw that Lena was out on her own fighting a difficult fight, saw the lingering sadness in her, saw this woman for what she was – lonely. Powerful, but lonely. Games would only occupy her for so long, and Kara wanted to put them on even footing. She was powerful too. Kara’s directness showed Lena where her loyalties lay, the intensity of her caring for her. She wanted so badly to ease that melancholy tint to Lena’s green eyes.

She couldn’t see it now.

“I like making the first move. And I like you. I’m not the best at getting my feelings across with words, so action it is.” With a slow smile Kara tugged Lena closer by the waistband of her skirt and kissed her again.

“Well, to say I’m glad would be an understatement. Are you still hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Let’s get something to eat,” And then, with mischief in her voice, “I think we’ve earned it.”

Kara grinned at that.

“You might want to put your shirt back on though . . .”

“Oh right, duh."


End file.
